Ice Age: A Gobbling Thanksgiving
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Just a little Thanksgiving oneshot I decided to create. The herd is preparing for Thanksgiving and this turkey comes into everyone's homes and tries to ruin everything. Will they figure out why he's doing it? This is just coming from me. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Rated K.


ICE AGE

A GOBBLING THANKSGIVING

 **JUST A LITTLE THANKSGIVING ONESHOT I DECIDED TO CREATE. LOVING THE HOLIDAYS. HERE'S A STORY TO LIGHT UP THE SPIRIT OF THANKSGIVING IN US ALL.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

 **ENJOY!**

Life in the Ice Age was running smoothly, but at this moment of the year, the season of thanks was coming up. Mammals are running all over the place placing decorations on their homes and the entire village. Some were making their way to markets and everything else just to try and get dinner for a wonderful feast. The Thanksgiving holidays are some of the best times of the year. It's when families and friends gather around to give thanks for everything that they have and for all the special people in life. Everyone in the village knew that there would be one special herd celebrating the holidays together.

At that moment, Peaches and Julien were walking down the trail, making their way back to their cozy home they built with both their own two trunks. It's funny to know that all they have is one trunk each, but still. It was still a home nonetheless and it was big enough for the both of them. This year, they were in charge of making dessert for the Thanksgiving dinner that would be held at Diego and Shira's cave tomorrow night. Peaches had a bowl full of various sweets, which Julien kept trying to sneak for himself, but Peaches was talking to him and she kept moving the bowl from one side to another.

"I have to tell you, sweetie, this is going to be the best Thanksgiving I think we've ever had," Peaches said, "I can't wait to start making all these desserts. I'm gonna make some of my famous kind. Strawberry and raspberry jam, blueberry banana bread and mine and the herd's all-time favorite, Peaches and Cream pudding."

"That sounds delicious, babe," Julien said, "What about some of the other good stuff? Maybe your famous Peaches pie or some sliced up Peaches with sugar cream. That would sound really delicious."

"Those are good to share with everyone for Christmas which is only a month away. I'm pretty sure you can wait that long."

"Do I have to?" Julien managed to finally snatch a peach from the bowl.

"Oh, come on, Julien. Thanksgiving isn't about the food we eat. It's about giving thanks for everything and everyone we know and love. These are some of the most festive times of the year. Besides, I have a lot to be thankful for."

"Like what?" Julien was keeping his eyes on the prize right in front of him.

"Well, I'm thankful to have such a caring and wonderful mammoth like you as my husband." Peaches looked to see that Julien was eating one of the peaches that were in the bowl she was carrying. She shook her head and smiled. "Just like how we met."

"What was that?"

"It's just like how we first met. I was on my way to the peach tree and you happened to be there trying to get the peach I was going for. Now look at where we are today."

"Yep. We're married, more precisely known as newlyweds, we have the best family in the world and I am having the greatest life known to mammal kind." Julien walked along, eating the peach in his trunk as he did so.

"Well, as they say, if you're a part of a herd, you're more than likely to have the time of your life."

Peaches and Julien were making their way back home as they saw Ellie in the front yard of hers and Manny's cave and was trying to prepare the side dishes that she promised to make for the Thanksgiving dinner. She smiled as she saw her daughter and son-in-law walking up towards her. "Oh, hi there, you two."

"Hey, Mom," Peaches said.

"Hello, Ellie," Julien said, throwing the core of his peach in the bushes.

"I wish I had more time to talk, but I am more than really busy right now," Ellie said, "I've got to make six different side dishes before tomorrow's dinner. Plus, I have to finish up the centerpiece that I plan to make for the table. Not to mention that I really wish I had some help around here." She walked over to the cave. "Manny, do you mind bringing me the carrots?"

"Hold on a minute, Ellie," Manny called out, "They're about to call out halftime in just a minute."

Ellie sighed. "See what I mean?"

"What is Daddy doing in there?" Peaches asked.

"He, Diego and your possum uncles are watching the sabers vs. cougar's coconut ball game. It's hard to try and get their attention."

"I thought the coconut bowl didn't come on until the day after Thanksgiving," Julien said.

"This is just two days' worth of practices to see which team is better than the other," Ellie said.

"Why not just save the game until after the holidays?"

"Oh, believe me. The time when that happens is the time I start believing that there are unicorns living in the sea."

"Granny seems to think a unicorn exists in the sea," Peaches said.

"Of course they do," Granny said, walking up to the trio, "Would I be lying if I said that they didn't? I've seen it with my own two eyes. That's the day I met Precious."

"What are you doing here, Granny?" Ellie asked, "Shouldn't you be helping Sid and Brooke for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Nah. I can't eat anything without my teeth. I thought my no good grandson had them, but he told me I had them in my hand when I went to get breakfast this morning. I still haven't eaten anything yet. I'm still trying to retrace my steps of where I left my teeth at. Do any of y'all mind helping me?"

"I'd love to, Granny, but I'm really busy right now trying to get everything ready for tomorrow. I still have a lot more cooking to do."

"Julien and I need to start preparing the desserts," Peaches said, "Love you, Mom. Tell Daddy I said hi."

"I will, baby," Ellie said.

"See you later," Julien called out, following Peaches back home.

"Well, I still need someone to help me find my teeth," Granny said, "I can't eat anything without them."

Ellie sighed. "Crash and Eddie, can you two come out here and help Granny find her teeth?"

"Ellie, the game's still going strong," Crash called out.

"We'll help her when halftime comes," Eddie yelled.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take care of that," Granny mumbled, "Halftime or not, those boys need to get their furry butts out here and do some chores. Back in my day, men were never allowed to just sit around and watch stupid stuff like this. They had to work just like everyone else."

Ellie laughed. "Oh, this should be entertaining."

Inside Manny and Ellie's cave, the guys were keeping their eyes glues on the screen as they were watching the sabers take the lead in the game.

"This game is already becoming epic," Manny said.

"Come on, sabers!" Diego exclaimed.

"Here it is, folks!" the announcer said, "The final thirty seconds of the second quarter before halftime begins and the sabers are taking the lead with thirty-seven points while the cougars are left behind with twenty-six. It may take some time for the score to come up, but we've got all day."

"Here it comes!" Crash exclaimed.

"The final play before halftime," Manny said, "Let's hope the sabers make this score."

They all watched with excitement as the saber continued making his way toward the touchdown line and with just enough speed, he scored a touchdown. "And the sabers continue in the lead with forty points."

"Yes!" Diego shouted.

"Way to go, sabers!" Manny cheered.

"Alright!" Crash said, giving Eddie a high five.

"At this rate, I know the sabers are gonna win," Eddie said.

"Okay, guys," Manny said, "Halftime's started. It'll be a half hour before the game makes a fresh new start."

"That gives us a chance to sneak inside the kitchen outside and see what Ellie's cooking up," Crash said.

"Well, with that being said, I'm gonna go take a quick pit stop and check up on Shira," Diego said.

"I guess I better help Ellie get the ingredients she needs," Manny said.

"Sorry, boys, but I'm pulling the plug on this game," Granny said, placing the screen over the game, tying it up as she did so.

"Granny, what are you doing?" Diego asked.

"If the game's too loud, we could've just used the sound blocker," Manny said.

"What gives y'all the right to do whatever you want and make everybody else have to suffer?" Granny asked, "Is that all you men think about is watching some stupid game that makes no sense and leave the women to do all the cooking for you. Well, one of these days, you won't your lady friends to do all that stuff for you. Y'all better be thankful that you still got them. At least that Julien kid knows that a lady comes first."

"Granny, I don't think it's your job to be telling us what we can and can't do."

"Oh, I can tell you what to do whenever I want to. Right now, I need to eat before I starve and the only way I can eat in this world is if I have my teeth. I need them. So get them possums to help me find them."

Manny sighed, looking at his brothers-in-law. "Crash and Eddie, do you mind going to help Granny find her teeth?"

"Only if she promises that we can watch the game first," Crash said.

"Yeah, she's sucking all the fun out of everything," Eddie said.

"She's nothing but a fun sucker."

"If you don't do it, I'll make sure that you don't get to watch any games," Manny said, "That can be arranged. I'll make sure that your graves are already taken."

Crash and Eddie whimpered in fear as they ran out of the cave. "Bye!"

"Hey, wait up for me!" Granny shouted, walking out of the cave.

"Manny, I could really use some help here," Ellie called out, "I can't cook all this myself."

Manny looked over to Diego. "Let's watch the practice game tomorrow at your place."

"No can do, buddy," Diego said, "Shira said that as long as we're all over there, the feast is about being with family and friends, not watching sports. I wish it didn't have to be that way, but it is."

"What is it with girls and trying to make us do things that we don't wanna do?"

"I'm counting to three, Manny," Ellie called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Manny shouted.

"See you later, buddy," Diego said, "I'll go home and watch the rest of the game. As long as Shira doesn't ask me to help her with the cooking." He started making his way back to his den.

"Thanks, Diego," Manny said, "I knew I could count on you." Manny walked out of the cave and went up to his wife. "Alright, Ellie. I'm here."

"Finally," Ellie said, "I thought you would never help me. Did you bring the carrots?"

"What carrots?"

"The carrots I told you to bring while you were watching the game that you said that you would bring out once halftime began."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to get them."

"Of course you did."

"Sorry, honey." Manny did his best to try and make it up to his wife. "Come on, Ellie. I enjoy watching the game. Coconut ball is the best thing that's ever happened."

"Is that what guys say to have an excuse to sit around and not do anything?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, Manny, I know exactly what you mean. If you wanna go and spend the rest of your life being as lazy as a sloth, go ahead. Do whatever you want. I won't stop you."

"Ellie, don't do this to me. Here, I'll make it up to you. Let me help you with the cooking."

"Forget it, Manny. I already gave you a chance and you wasted it. I don't need your help. I can do it myself." With that, Ellie went back to cooking, leaving Manny all on his own.

Sighing, Manny walked away down the trail. He knew Ellie needed some time to cool down. Leaving her alone was the best option.

* * *

Diego was making his way back to his home when he saw what he thought to be disturbing, but for a sloth, it was natural. Especially if you were both a hippie and a sloth named Brooke. She was up in the tree practicing what looked to be yoga moves. She was making her body the shape of a bridge as her back was bent and her long tarnish blonde hair was swaying gently in the calm breeze. She looked down to see Diego staring at her.

"Oh, hello, Diego dear," Brooke called from up the tree, "May I ask my male saber friend how he is doing on this fine peaceful day?"

"I suppose you wouldn't mind me asking why you're up there doing whatever moves those are," Diego said.

"Oh, I'm just practicing my yoga."

"You mean those moves that the llama was teaching us? Do you ever see him in your senses?"

"My senses? Don't you mean to say if I ever see him in my mind?"

"Whatever."

"Actually, no, I don't see him much. Nowadays, he likes to stay in complete solitude." Brooke removed herself out of her yoga position. "After the destruction of Geotopia, he's been trying to find a way to restore it back to its former glory with using only the thoughts in his mind."

"I don't see how that's going to work."

"Luckily, I am able to reach all the other citizens that were lost to the destruction of our home. No reason to worry about it, though. I'm just glad to have a family." Brooke jumped out of the tree, landing her feet on the ground in front of Diego. "A family that actually accepts me for who I am."

"Well, I will be honest with you. Herds like us are rare. You should be lucky."

"Don't you mean I should be thankful? After all, our day of thanks is tomorrow. I can't wait for us all to gather around and spend the day giving thanks for all we have. What could be better than that?"

"Speaking of gathering together tomorrow, have you prepared something for the feast?"

"I haven't yet, but once Sid gets back with the ingredients, I'll start preparing it with my own two claws."

"Brooky," Sid called out, walking down the trail with a bowl filled with vegetables in his paws, "I'm back, and I got the ingredients for your famous garden salad."

"That's what you're bringing?" Diego asked.

"Well, what do you expect?" Brooke said happily, "I am a hippie, after all."

"No offense, but I am not a vegetarian."

"Well, I guess you'll be missing out."

Sid walked up to his girlfriend, handing her the bowl. "Here you are, my darling. I got all the produce that you requested."

"Thank you, Sidney," Brooke said, "Well, if either of you boys need me, I'll be inside the kitchen."

"Let me know if you need any help." Sid turned to face Diego. "Oh, hey, Diego old buddy of mine. I heard you and the others were watching the game. Is it halftime already?"

"Nope," Diego said, "Well, yes, its halftime, but the game's over. Your Granny ruined all the entertainment. As Crash and Eddie like to say, she sucked the fun out of it."

"Well, you know how Granny can be. There are times when she's fun, but if you make her angry, she's not so nice."

"She doesn't seem to be that way towards us guys."

"Oh, well. Hey, if you want, you can come watch the game at my place. I'm sure Brooke won't mind."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind anything, Sid. Besides, I need to head back home, anyway. I'm gonna go watch the game there."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Sid walked back inside his house while Diego was on his way back to his own. There was a devouring smell in the air as the male saber made his way inside his cave. He walked inside and looked to see a plump headless dodo bird placed on a stone platter, pink and raw to perfection. Diego made his way over there and was about to place his claw in the middle to carve it, but another paw slapped his away from the meat.

"Hey!" Diego exclaimed.

"Step away from the bird, Diego," Shira warned, glaring at her husband to back away.

Diego took a couple of steps back. "I figured you wouldn't have noticed if I had taken a little piece from this juicy bird."

"Oh, I would've noticed. Besides, it's not ready to eat just yet."

"What are you talking about? It looks medium well to me and ready to devour."

"I still have to cook it."

Diego's eyes widened. "Cook it?"

"I thought it would be better to go with a new tradition this year. Cooked bird. I always knew that dodo birds taste like turkey."

"Wouldn't it better if we had a real turkey to celebrate with?"

Shira shook her head. "Honey, everyone knows that turkeys don't exist in the Ice Age. It's just a story that parents made up to show kids that the true meaning of Thanksgiving is really about being thankful for what you have."

"You won't believe how many times I've heard that."

"What's wrong with hearing it a thousand times?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with that." Diego walked inside the sitting room, pulling up the leaf shade blocking the entertainment hole. "If you need me, I'll be in here watching the game. It'll keep me from being distracted."

"I thought you were watching it over at Manny's place."

"Yeah, but that was before Granny decided to come over and ruin it for everybody. She won't let Manny watch it at all. I told him I'd finish it up."

"Okay, but when I call for you, I expect you to come to me. I may not need you, but who knows? I may end up changing my mind."

"Sounds great, honey." Diego's claw marks placed the satellite scope onto the game. He placed himself in front of the stone pillar that was made to be a coffee table. "Alright, let's see how the sabers do for round to of practice game number one."

"Well, folks, it seems halftime is officially over and we have returned back to the game where the sabers and cougars are getting into position," the announcer said.

"Come on, sabers!" Diego chanted, "Beat those cougars!"

"Dial it down," Shira called out.

"Sorry!"

Shira was calmly inside the dining room, roasting the dodo bird over the fire that Sid was kind enough to help her make. It was only a minute later when she saw Granny walk inside the cave, looking around all over the place. The opossum brothers were following her.

"Where in the world did I last see my teeth?" Granny asked herself, "I know I didn't lose them out in the middle of nowhere. Let's see. I was making my way over to that apple tree so I could feed myself and Precious. I can't find that tree anywhere."

"Granny, you do know that we're inside Shira and Diego's cave, right?" Crash asked.

"I don't think Shira was expecting company," Eddie said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Granny said, "This is where I stopped at to ask Shira something this morning."

"You never came to ask me anything this morning," Shira said, walking over to Granny.

"I didn't? Well, this old memory of mine doesn't wanna stay in shape. By the way, what is that delicious smell?"

"I'm making roasted bird. In case you're wondering, it's not vegetarian meat."

"Well, I can't eat meat, anyway. My digestive system is too fragile to handle that mess. Where's that orange husband of yours?"

"Staying as far away from the bird as possible. He's in the sitting room. Don't bother him, please."

Suddenly, a turkey ended up appearing out of nowhere and started running around the place. The possum brothers screamed in terror as the feathery bird started chasing after them. He ran around all over the place, destroying things as he did. He started pecking the wall, which place Granny in a laughing phase. Crash and Eddie were able to find a safe place to hide. The turkey ended up sitting on top of the fire pit, gobbling like crazy as he ran around with third degree burns on his butt. This made the twins laugh as the crazy bird ran out of the cave. Granny was still having a laughing fit as the twins fell off the rock shelf.

Shira was having a hard time figuring out what was going on. "What just happened here?"

"Well, that was some true entertainment right there," Granny said, "Now I remember where I left my teeth at. Come on, rats. I remember where that apple tree is." The twins walked out of the cave with Granny, their continuous laughter resuming on.

Diego walked inside the room. "Hey, Shira, are you okay? I heard a lot of noise. Also, did you ditch the dodo bird and cook a turkey instead?" He was shocked to see the dining room in the state it was in. "What happened in here?"

"A turkey happened," Shira said, "It just came running inside the cave and jumped around doing who knows what. I have no idea why it did that."

"Well, thanks to my sensitive nose, I know that a live turkey was here. We better warn the others about this."

Shira and Diego left the cave in order to search for the turkey that had almost ruined dinner. Who knows? Maybe it might end up being dinner for the saber couple.

* * *

Back at Manny's place, Ellie was still trying to get all the meals ready for tomorrow night's Thanksgiving feast. While she was spending most of her time at the stove, Manny was running back and forth like nobody's business getting as many ingredients as his trunk could gather. He was mixing and pouring whatever needed to go in one bowl from another. After two hours, they were almost finished. Ellie only had one more thing that needed to go in the stove.

"Now that I've finished with that, there's one more dish that needs cooking," Ellie said, "My all-time famous carrots and honey casserole."

"Oh, I'm already starving just hearing you say it," Manny said, using his trunk to try and take a bite without Ellie looking. He was caught, though, as Ellie smacked his trunk away. "Ow!"

"No touching. If you want some, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Come on, honey. I helped to cook all this."

"I know, and now I forgive you. Sorry for overreacting this morning. I just felt as though that since you were always doing whatever you want, you wouldn't help me anymore."

"Wouldn't help you? Don't be silly. I'm always there for you when you need me, Ellie. Don't forget that."

Ellie embraced trunks with Manny. "I know, Manny. Now that we've finished cooking, you wanna go and spend some time with each other inside?"

"Well, I don't have anything else better to do."

"If you wanna watch the rest of the game, I'm more than happy to let you."

"No, I'd rather spend the rest of this time with you. Besides, you're more important than some coconut ball game. Come on, Ellie. Time to spend the rest of the day with just the two of us."

The second Manny said that, the turkey that wandered into Diego and Shira's cave made its way over to Manny and Ellie's kitchen, where it started making a mess of things. Ellie screamed in fright as Manny tried to stop the turkey from knocking over any of the dishes. He grabbed a wooden spoon and tried to whack it over the head, but Manny ended up being the one getting whacked by the turkey's beak. When Ellie came running into the kitchen, the turkey grew scared and ran off into the forest.

Ellie gasped and shook a bit in fear. "What in the world just happened?"

Manny groaned as he got up. "Well, now I'm gonna be sore in the morning." He looked over at the counter. "At least the dishes are okay."

"I don't get why a turkey would pop up out of nowhere and try to destroy the kitchen."

"Hey, Shira," Diego called to his wife, "I've found the turkey's tracks." Diego looked to see his mammoth friends. "Hey, guys."

"Were you and Shira trying to cook a live bird again?" Manny asked.

"Not this time," Shira said, "That turkey just barged inside our cave and tried to destroy everything. It was just so unexpected."

"I wonder what its problem is," Manny said.

"I don't know, but we better go and stop him before he trespasses into somebody else's home," Diego said.

"I can smell him going this way," Shira said, "Follow me."

Manny walked up to Diego. "Were you able to watch the game?"

"Only the beginning of the second round, but that turkey just had to interrupt me," Diego said.

"Hopefully, it's just some silly joke and it'll end soon."

They were all walking down the trail as the turkey was hiding in a tree. He looked to see a large hut next to the shore of the ocean. Smelling something, he made his way over there. It feels as though a mess is about to happen.

Inside the hut, Peaches was busy making the desserts while Julien was trying so hard to help and not eat anything. Peaches was in the middle of making her famous Peaches and Cream pudding when Julien kept making his way over towards the bowl. Every time Peaches turned around, her husband kept trying to sneak a taste, but failed at every attempt. Peaches giggled at his failed tries, thinking he was only doing it to make her laugh. Once Peaches finally finished, she placed it in the icebox, giving Julien a look.

"Don't let me catch you trying to sneak a taste," Peaches said.

"Aw, can't I have just one spoonful?" Julien asked, starting the beginning phase of puppy dog eyes.

"Julien, don't give me those eyes. Every time you do that, it always makes me just have to give you some." When Julien wouldn't stop, Peaches had no choice but to give in. "Okay, okay. I'll give you some, but this is the only taste you get." Peaches took a spoon from the counter and opened up the icebox, taking a scoop of pudding from the bowl. "Open wide for my famous recipe."

Before the spoon ever went in Julien's mouth, the turkey jumped inside the hut through the window, acting in the crazy way that he has so many times. He started attacking the kitchen, knocking over whatever he could see. He looked to see the desserts that were sitting on the counter. Peaches gasped, but Julien sprang into action as he tried grabbing the turkey with his trunk, but the feathery bird started pecking him in the eyes. Groaning in pain, Julien looked to see the turkey starting gobbling like crazy. Peaches took out her broom and started sweeping it out of the hut.

"Get out of here!" Peaches shouted, "You are not welcomed here."

The turkey ran off, making its way towards Manny and the others, who were walking close to Peaches and Julien's hut. Diego spotted the turkey coming towards them. "Guys, get out of the way! Turkey on the loose!"

Everyone got out of the way, letting the crazy turkey pass by. Peaches ran up to the others, panting as she was out of breath. "Where did it go?"

"Did it come into your place, too?" Shira asked.

"You bet it did."

"That explains why you got a broom in your trunk," Ellie told her daughter.

Peaches blushed as she chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Where's Julien?" Manny asked.

"I'm over here," Julien called out, "I was attacked by the turkey. Where did it come from? I thought turkeys didn't come from the Ice Age."

"That's what we thought, too, until it appeared out of nowhere," Diego said.

"Wait a second," Manny said, "There seems to be some kind of connection here. If the turkey started off at Shira and Diego's kitchen, came to mine and Ellie's kitchen, then came into Peaches and Julien's kitchen that means there's only one place he's going to next."

"Sid and Brooke's place."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Come on, guys. We need to catch that bird."

"After we catch it, mind if we roast it?" Shira said.

"Do you really think this is a good time to be thinking about food?" Ellie asked.

"Only when it's meat."

Ellie sighed. "Come on. Let's follow the others."

Peaches looked over at her husband. "Julien, let's go. I'm not letting that turkey off the hook."

"I'm coming," Julien said, "Give me a moment to adjust my eyes." Julien rubbed his eyes as he walked over to Peaches. He tripped over a rock, tumbling down. "That's gonna leave a bruise."

"Quit fooling around and let's go." Peaches grabbed her husband's trunk as they ran back over to the group, where Shira and Diego were following the turkey's tracks. They had a bird to catch.

* * *

Not too far away from the hut, right up the hill, Brooke was inside the cave as she and Sid were preparing all the ingredients for their dish. They knew it would be the masterpiece of the century. While Sid was gathering ingredients, Brooke chapped them up and placed them in the bowl, mixing it all up to create the best vegetarian salad ever seen. Once it was finished, Brooke took the bowl and placed it inside the icebox where it would stay cold for the night.

"There," Brooke said, "The salad is done and it looks beautiful."

"Don't forget edible," Sid said, "You and I make a great team, Brooke."

"We sure do."

Sid and Brooke were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by Manny and the others. "Sid, Brooke. Have you guys seem a turkey anywhere?"

"A turkey?" Brooke asked, confused.

"No, we haven't seen a turkey come by," Sid said.

"Okay, then this is where we're gonna trap him," Manny said.

"Uh, Manny, what's going on?"

"Well, Sid, it seems we have a turkey problem," Ellie said, "It's been barging inside everybody's homes trying to destroy kitchens."

"Correction," Diego said, "He's been trying to destroy mine, Manny's, and Peaches' kitchens. Don't ask me why. I have no idea."

"Okay, guys," Manny said, "Time to set a trap."

"A trap?" Brooke said, "Perhaps there's a reasonable explanation for all this? Or maybe we could just talk to him."

"That's the best way to talk to him. By trapping him and finally figuring out what his problem is. Are you in or not?"

Brooke sighed. "Do I have a choice? I just don't think this is right."

"Well, whether you're in or not, we're still doing it. You're already a part of the plan."

"What exactly is the plan?" Ellie asked.

"Did I not explain it?" Manny asked.

"No, you've been standing around here talking about it," Shira said.

"Sorry about that. Okay, here's the plan." Manny started explaining the plan to everyone. Once he finished, they all spread out in various areas around Sid and Brooke's cave. They knew exactly how to catch that turkey.

* * *

Walking down the trail, Crash and Eddie, along with Granny, were making their way towards Sid and Brooke's cave. Granny had finally found her teeth and had finished feeding both herself and her pet whale Precious. Now they were trying to find the rest of the herd, but since there was no sign of them at the other caves, they decided to check out the sloths. They were relieved to finally be taking Granny home.

"Are you satisfied with a full stomach, Granny?" Crash asked.

"I'm fine for now," Granny said, "Thanks for finding my teeth, rats."

"Granny, we're not rats," Eddie said, "We're possums."

"Y'all look like rats to me." Granny started walking off without them.

"Is there a reason why we're always stuck with Granny?" Crash asked.

"Maybe because Sid doesn't want to help her," Eddie said, "Which makes us her personal babysitters."

"Hey, there's that bird that attacked Shira this morning," Granny said, pointing her cane up ahead of the trail.

Crash and Eddie gasped. Granny was right. The turkey was up ahead of them, making his way towards Sid and Brooke's cave. "It's the turkey!"

"Should we warn the other?" Eddie asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Crash asked.

"Why is that fat mammoth hiding behind a bush?" Granny asked.

They looked to see Manny hiding, not noicing the three travelers. Crash looked at Manny. "Do you think they already have a plan?"

"I hope so," Eddie said, "Let's go check it out." The possum twins started running off.

"Hey, wait for me you little rats," Granny said, "Don't make me miss the show." Granny started making her way up the tree that the twins climb up on.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Sid were pretending that they were busy in the kitchen. The turkey heard the noise and looked through the window to see Brooke holding up the bowl filled with her vegetarian salad, smiling at her wonderful creation. "Sid, this looks absolutely delicious."

"Oh, it sure does," Sid said, "I can't wait for everybody to enjoy it for tomorrow night's Thanksgiving dinner."

Brooke gasped. "Oh, dear. It looks like I forgot a very important ingredient."

"Are you sure, sweetie? Everything seems to be in there."

"Nope. I'm missing the main ingredient. Mangos."

"You can't forget the mangos. That's what makes your salad taste so good."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to go into the village and get some. I don't see what harm could be done by leaving the bowl on the counter." Brooke placed the bowl filled with salad on the counter. "Hopefully, nobody will mess with it while we're gone." The sloths were making their way to the exit of their cave when the turkey wandered inside the kitchen, staring at the bowl and making his way towards it.

Before he could even snatch it off the counter, he was thrown off balance by tripping over Ellie's trunk. This caused the turkey to roll out of the sloth's cave, rolling into another trap. He didn't know he was sitting in a catapult until Diego and Shira snap the vine and made the turkey fly like a bird. He landed in a pile of fruit. He stood up, licking his beak as he started digging in. Manny pointed his trunk at Peaches and Julian, who pulled on two vines connected to a tree and made the fruit and the turkey rise up in the air. The turkey started acting crazy, trying to peck his way out of the trap, but the vines were too strong. Peaches and Julian tied the end of the vines up tightly on a tree branch and walked over to the trapped bird.

Manny sternly walked up to the turkey as the others followed. "Okay, buddy. This is the end of the line. We're not letting you off the hook that easily."

"Listen, buddy, I have a good reason for doing all this," the turkey said.

"Wait a second," Diego said, "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. What kind of animal doesn't know how to talk."

"Well, since you can talk, do you mind telling us why you tried to ruin our meals?" Shira asked.

"Why should I have to do what you say?" the turkey asked.

Shira growled. "You wanna see what these claws can do." The female saber brought out her sharp claws.

"I wouldn't wanna make her angry if I were you," Diego said, "Female sabers tend to become a little more feisty than males."

"Okay, I'll talk!" the turkey shouted, "I only did what I did because if I got rid of all the meals, then nobody would be able to eat anything and my kind would be saved."

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked, "None of the animals here eat turkey for Thanksgiving. Most of us are herbivores."

"You all might not, but those two will plan to cook me."

Diego's eyes widened. "What? Eat you? We didn't even know turkies came from the Ice Age."

"Don't tell anyone else this, but we're actually the only sabers here that are omnivores," Shira said.

"Omnivores?" the turkey said, surprised, "Well, that makes sense."

"Okay, so now that we've cleared that up, tell us why you did what you did in everyone's kitchen," Manny said.

"I guess I was giving the same revenge on you guys that I gave on some humans last year. Let me tell you this. Those humans only kill a turkey to survive. You guys make the choice of what you wanna eat. What is it with Thanksgiving and having to eat food. Sure it's important to have a big feast, but that feast has a meaning. Being thankful for what you have. Not only is that the meaning for the food, but that's also the meaning of what Thanksgiving is all about. Never forget that."

Manny came to a conclusion in his heart as he smiled at the turkey. "You know, uh...do you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Tom Turkey, but you can call me Tom."

"Okay, Tom. I think I have a solution to your problem."

* * *

The next day, everybody was over at Diego and Shira's den. The feast was set up on the table. Everybody had gathered around, having conversations of their own. Buck was the last one to show up as he had a reason for being late. He had went back down to the dinosaur world to grab some eggs that he planned to use for his cooking when he was attacked by some wild troodons. He had to fight tooth and nail just to retrieve back the eggs that he was planning to cook. He ended up losing a few of his nails, but kept all his original teeth. He even asked Shira of she wanted to count them, but she declined. Everybody was having a great time, but there was still somebody missing.

Manny walked up to Diego and Sid. "Have either of you guys seem Tom?"

"He hasn't shown up yet," Diego said.

"Do you think he will?" Sid asked.

Manny sighed. "I sure hope so."

They all heard a knock on the door. Manny walked over to see Tom Turkey standing there with nothing but a smile on his face. "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Tom!" Manny exclaimed, "Glad you're finally here."

"Why wouldn't I be? I was just running a little late. Lots of traffic out there."

"Oh, I hate when that happens. Well, let's get together, everyone."

Everyone gathered around the table. The twins were excited as they were already picking out what they wanted.

"Oh, everything looks so good," Crash said, "I can't wait to eat the meals and then the desserts."

"Forget that," Eddie said, "I'd rather eat dessert first and then the meals."

"Hold on a second, guys," Ellie said, "We're not ready to eat yet."

"What do we do first, mate?" Buck asked.

Manny rapped on his wooden glass, getting everyone's attention. "Before we enjoy this delicious meal, I would like to say a few words and propose a toast. I wanna say how happy I am to be surrounded by friends and family. Whether you're old friends or new friends, old family members or new family members, we are always a herd nonetheless. This is a holiday worth remembering. Being surrounded by such great mammals is what I'm thankful for. I'm sure you all feel the same way. Sure we have a feast here on the table, but the food isn't the reason why we celebrate Thanksgiving. The feast is what brings us together. Thanksgiving is about being thankful for what you have. I'm glad to have the best family in the world. And such great friends. Now let's propose the Thanksgiving toast." When Manny raised his glass, everyone else did the same thing. "For being thankful."

"For being thankful!" everyone cheered, clinking their cups together.

"Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!" Tom Turkey exclaimed.

Everyone started digging in and enjoying the feast. They knew it was a Thanksgiving they would never forget.

* * *

 **WELL, THERE YOU GO. A NICE HOLIDAY STORY.**

 **DON'T WORRY. I AM MAKING A CHRISTMAS ONESHOT. I'M SURE YOU GUYS ARE AS EXCITED AS I AM.**

 **WELL, AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
